


The Devil's Angel

by Kei Icarus (9_10_keira_10_11)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Tag As I Go, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_10_keira_10_11/pseuds/Kei%20Icarus
Summary: I'm sorry. This is just a school assignment, so I'm not sure how well this is gonna go. Updates are gonna be irregular.





	

The dark figure glided through the snow that was covering the ground as well as the falling flakes. The cold winter wind whispered through the air, sending the snowflakes into tiny flurries. The tall, raven haired man drew his cloak tighter about him as the wind it into his flesh. The night was dark, the moon gone from the sky. "Shite."

Another cloaked figure approached the man, calling softly, "Levi, bloody hell, it's Baltic."

Levi exhaled through his nose like a laugh. "What did you expect in Hell? For it to be warm?"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "We're not in Hell anymore."

Levi smirked grimly. "Are you sure about that Petra?"

The petite woman sighed, smiling back at Levi. "How have you been lately?"

"Did you bring what I asked for," Levi asked. Petra's face fell, but she nodded, pulling a few vials filled with liquid from the folds of her cloak. They clinked together as she handed them over to Levi.

"You'll need to warm them up first. I think they started to freeze." Levi nodded once and turned away."Hey, wait. Levi!" He ignored the voice of Petra who called to him as he made his way back towards his home, not noticing her sigh sadly as she stared longingly after him.

 

The door closed behind him. Levi slid off his boots and hung up his cloak, shaking the snow from both as he did. "I'm home, brat," Levi called, voice ringing through the silent house.

There was no reply. _Eren must still be sleeping._

Walking to the fireplace, Levi set the glass vials near the glowing embers, waiting for them to thaw. Sighing, he plucked a book off the bookshelf and seated himself by the couch arm, content to wait. He didn't have to wait long. A clatter came from deeper in the house, followed by a loud yelp and a cackle.

Groaning, Levi dog-eared his page, throwing the book into his spot, and followed the noises. The door to his bedroom was cracked open, and from inside he heard, "Now, where did he put it this time?"

Pushing the door open, he glared at the tall figure. "What are you doing in my house, Hanji?"

Hanji jumped guiltily. "Levi. You're back early. Where'd you go?"

"I had Petra meet me at the edge of the forest. Now, tell me. What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh, really? How is she?"

Levi sighed. "I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"What are you here for, Hanji?"

"You see," Hanji started, grinning like a madman. They were practically vibrating with energy as they inhaled.

Levi interrupted. "Just the simple answer. I don't care what for. Just what."

Hanji's energy didn't die down as they answered. "I was looking for the Grimoire of Moons."

Levi's face began to darken. "Why?"

"I thought you said you didn't care what for?"

"Tell me why, or so help me, I'll send you back to Hell, and you can tell Erwin what for."

Hanji's face fell. "It's Sawney and Bean. They died and I have to bring them back."

Levi's eyes widened minutely. "You want to use the Book of Necromancy to bring back your dead cats?"

"Book of Necromancy? Is that the Grimoire of Moons?"

"Yes," Levi clicked his tongue.

"Then, yes! Please, please, please, lend me the book so I can bring back Sawney and Bean."

Levi rolled his eyes. “What’s in it for me?”

Hanji thought. After a few minutes, they had an answer. “I’ll try to talk quietly.”

"I guess,-"

Hanji interrupted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Raising his voice, Levi spoke over Hanji's energetic sincerity. "I said, I guess, however. I will copy down the recipe. You'll only have one chance, because the words will disappear as you use them."

Hanji jumped on Levi, who cringed at the tears and snot that poured from their face. "Thank you!"

"Will you get off me?" Levi demanded, body stiffening to the point of him almost being a statue.

Hanji released Levi and bounced back a few steps, opening their mouth to speak. They were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. "What was that?"

_Eren must be up._ "Nothing."

"No. that was definitely something. That sounded like a door. Does my grumpy Billy no-mates have someone over?"

"You're hearing things. And what use are friends?"

Hanji cackled and rushed past Levi, darting out of his bedroom.

Growling, Levi followed. "Nutter, duffer, muppet," Levi listed off as he trailed after the loud noise that Hanji produced, labeling Hanji nearly every word for a crazy, idiotic, dimwit.

"A-ha!"

The sudden exclamation signaling Hanji's Eureka moment, her finding Eren, was followed by a yelp of surprise. Levi stormed around the corner into his kitchen to find Eren, a teal eyed young man, being crushed in a bear hug by Hanji. Levi gripped Hanji by the shoulder and pried them off of Eren, who was shaking.

"Let go of Eren before you choke him to death." Cringing, Levi let out a shudder. He let go of Hanji like they were diseased. Holding his hand far from his body, Levi was careful not to touch anything.

"I haven't seen you in a fortnight, so I came to make sure you hadn't bought it yet, and what do I find? My grumpy bastard is shacking up with a kid." Eren started coughing at Hanji's words.

"I'm not shagging Eren. Now, get out of my house."

Hanji frowned. "Then who is the lad?"

Levi sighed. _If I tell them what they want to hear, maybe they'll leave faster._ "The brat is a lodger."

Hanji nodded several times before breaking out into a grin. "Sure," they sang. "So?"

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Pouting, Hanji took a step forward closer to Levi. Levi automatically retreated, keeping the same distance between them. "Aren't you gonna get the spell?"

Levi shook his head. "Not while you're here. I'll give it to you when I see you again."

Hanji sighed. "Fine. You'll have to join Squad Levi and the rest of us when we go out later in the week."

"Is Commander Eyebrows going to be there, Shitty-Glasses?"

Hanji nodded energetically. "You should bring, Eren, was it? You should bring him too. Besides, Erwin will probably be upset that I found out about the poor bloke you're shagging, first."

Sighing, Levi shook his head. "Get out."

Hanji waved as they hopped backwards to the door. As Hanji reached the door, they called out to Levi, “I’ll be here to pick you up in three days. And you’ll be bringing Eren along with.”

Levi growled, stalking to the door Hanji left open, and slamming it shut. Returning to the living room, the raven picked up his book and plopped down onto the couch again. No sooner did he open the book did Eren walk in from where he was left in the kitchen. “Levi,” the young man cautiously asked.

“What is it, brat?”

"Who was that?"

"Hanji Zoe, a so called friend of mine.” Levi glanced up from his page, seeing Eren clutching at his throat “Are you thirsty?"

Eren nodded. “You said you were meeting with this Petra today to get more. Have you already gone? Did you bring the blood?”

Standing from the couch, Levi walked over to the fire, looking at the glass vials. Picking up the closest one, he swirled the contents. Content with its warmth and fluidity, Levi did the same with the other two. Nodding, Levi handed the three vials to Eren, who unstoppered the first one, and downed the crimson liquid.

Almost immediately after swallowing the blood, the young man gagged. THe other two vials slipped from his grasp, and Levi lunged forward as Eren ran for the toilet. “Eren?” Levi questioned after the younger man’s retreating form, holding tight to the glass containers. The only reply

Levi got was the sound of Eren retching. Cautiously, Levi pushed aside the door to the toilet to reveal Eren kneeling over it, heaving. “Are you alright?”

“Just dandy,” Eren forced out. The teal eyed young man glanced up at Levi, eyes accusing. He pointed at the objects in Levi’s hand. “That wasn’t blood. Not human or animal blood at least.”

Levi frowned deeper through his resting bitch face. “I don’t think Petra would do something like that, but I’ll check. Do you want me to go find you an animal or something to tide you over?” He set the vials of blood down on the counter by the sink.

Eren nodded. “Yes, please.”

“I’ll be back in an hour, then.” With that said, Levi breezed to the door, sliding his boots back on and flinging his cloak about his figure.

 

A little over an hour later found Levi back at his house, empty handed. The house was silent when he entered. “Brat, I’m back.” Sighing when he got no reply, Levi turned to lock the door. Feeling a presence behind him, he spun back around. Eren slammed him into the door. “Oof!”

“Levi,” Eren muttered. The brunet was breathing heavily. Levi leaned into the dark wood of the door as Eren pressed closer.

“I didn’t find any animals out and about.”

“You’ll do.”

Levi’s breath hitched and he sighed. He nodded his head once in agreement. Eren pulled at the buttons of Levi’s shirt, removing the cravat and reaching up to pull the taller male down. The teal eyed young man’s breath ghosted across Levi’s pale neck, sending shivers up and down Levi’s spine. As Eren’s teeth sunk into Levi’s neck, the older male winced.

Chills were continuing to wrack their way through Levi’s body. Eren sucked hard, warm blood flowing from Levi’s body to Eren’s mouth. The taller male lifted his hands from where they were scratching at the door to rest on Eren’s shoulders. Eren made a little noise as Levi’s fingernails clawed tiny half moons into his shoulders. Levi’s breathing became fast.

All too soon, Eren was retracting his teeth from Levi’s neck. A quick flick of his tongue over the two puncture marks had them healing before Eren’s eyes. Levi pushed Eren back and brushed past the younger male. “I’m going to go shower. I expect dinner to be started when I ‘m done.”

Eren sighed contently. “Got it, boss.”

“Don't sass me, brat.”

“Sorry, Levi.”

“And you should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is just a school assignment, so I'm not sure how well this is gonna go. Updates are gonna be irregular.


End file.
